


Kiss Me, Potter

by AngstyCanadianGleek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Timeline, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, No Smut, One-Shot, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyCanadianGleek/pseuds/AngstyCanadianGleek
Summary: Draco Malfoy didn't understand kissing, so he goes out of his way to find out why people like it? And who does he turn to for help? Well, Harry Potter, duh.Just a sweet story about Draco Malfoy's first kiss.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 260





	Kiss Me, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, it's just a cute story about a first kiss. I hope you like it. Let me know if you want more cute content.

Draco Malfoy didn’t understand kissing. He really didn’t understand the appeal but it seemed to be all everyone could do lately. 

Everywhere he went, people seemed to want to mash their lips together and move them and why. 

He understood why mother liked to kiss his forehead but he didn’t understand why Mother and Father enjoyed kissing for so long. 

And worse. 

They stuck their tongues in each other’s mouths.

It was positively repulsive. Seriously. He wanted to gag a million times over at the idea of someone else’s tongues in his mouth. The whole thing was probably like sticking one of Uncle Sev’s pickled slugs in his mouth.

And there were so many germs when you kissed. And spit. It was gross. Why would anyone want that? 

But they seemed to really enjoy it. It made no sense. 

When he got to Hogwarts, kissing happened there. Everywhere. 

Older students seemed to want to escape away to various corners in the castle and kiss each other. With tongues. They would kiss for long amounts of time and run their hands up each other’s backs and arms… but why? 

The did it in corners. In classrooms. Hallways. Outside. Inside. On the quidditch pitch. On broom. By the lake. Everywhere. Even in the Great Hall.

It was an obsession among many, especially girls. 

Pansy seemed obsessed with it. She had a list of people she wanted to kiss. And she was determined to do it by the time she finished Hogwarts. 

“Kissing is weird, why would you want to waste your time?” 

Draco had been staring at Pansy’s list which included all of the slytherin boy, half of the girls and random names from other houses include Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley.

He made a note to tease her later because she was staring at him with a look of annoyance as though he had asked something incredibly stupid like what was Slyerin. 

But it was kissing. Just kissing. And kissing was just standing there, swapping spit. For fun? 

“Draco, darling, have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“Of course, my mother kisses me…”

“No. Not like that! Someone who isn’t your family. You can’t judge until you’ve tried it,” Pansy said, “mama’s boy.”

“Fine, kiss me!”

“Ew!” Pasny cried out, stepping away from Draco as though he had just declared he wished to lick her toes, “why would I waste my first kiss on you?”

“If you haven’t kissed anyone, how do you know you like it?” Draco called after her as she stormed towards the girls’ dorm, making it clear she didn’t want to be around him anymore.

Draco sighed and made his way to the great hall to eat.

First year was almost over. It was May and spring was showing and more and more people could be spotted kissing in the halls and outside now that it was warm enough to be outside again. He even saw one of the Weasley clones kissing Angelina. 

In the great hall, the ceiling as filled with floating rose petals that drifted from one side of the hall to the other, casting the room with a flowery scent. 

He saw Harry Potter sitting at a table and an idea struck him. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Not only would he find out what this whole kissing thing was all about, but he could also say he kissed someone famous. 

Draco followed Harry into the hallway and called out his usual, “oye, Potter!”

“What do you want, Malfoy?” 

Harry was eyeing him with suspicion and Draco shrugged it off. He was used to Potter and his friends looking at him like that. They always did and he knew he returned the look. 

It was hilarious. But now, he wanted something.

“I want you to kiss me, Potter.” 

His jaw dropped, his green eyes went wide and for a second he seemed to be repeating Draco’s words in his mind as though he had misheard him. When he came to the conclusion that he hadn’t, he crossed his arms and stared at Draco with a look of annoyance. 

“What?”

“I said, ‘kiss me, Potter!’”

Harry shook his head, his cheeks turning red and was fighting to keep his expression neutral. 

“Why would I do that?”

“Because, I want to know what it’s all about and we hate each other, so we won’t go all touchy-feely and giggly as everyone seems to when they kiss each other. Think about it, a kiss without losing our minds,” Draco said, shuddering as he thought about the way the older students talked to each other when they kissed. 

“Yeah, those stupid giggles are weird,” Harry agreed, still guarded, “but we’re boys.” 

“So?” Draco deadpanned. “Nobody cares if boys kiss boys or if girls kiss girls or is boys kiss girls. We have lips and lips kiss, so kiss me Potter and no stupid giggling, okay?” 

“Fine, but you have to stop teasing my friends.”

Draco considered this and decided to agree because he wanted to get this over with. He wanted to know. He needed to know. 

“Fine, deal.”

They both leaned in and their lips touched. 

It wasn’t what Draco expected. His stomach filled with butterflies and his head spun for a second, unable to believe that something as ridiculous as a kiss could feel like this.

They broke apart and Draco giggled. He giggled. His face, which was already red, got redder as he looked at Harry who was red and trying to hold back a grin like he was. 

“I think we should try again, just to compare,” Draco said and Harry nodded mutely and they kissed again. Once again, the feelings al returned and Draco giggled again but this time, Harry giggled with him. 

“I said no giggling.” 

“You giggled first, Malfoy.” 

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry turned to walk away. 

“Wait, you’re going to come and eat with me,” Draco said, unsure of why but now that he said it, it felt right. It wasn’t just because they kissed, though.

“Why?”

“So you can hold my hand,” Draco informed him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Hold your hand?”

“Yes,” Draco said after a moment of contemplation and came to a wonderful conclusion, “I’ve decided you’re my boyfriend now, hold my hand and come eat with me!” 

Harry, for his part, seemed dumbfounded enough to comply. 

“What do boyfriends do?”

“Eat together, sit with each other in class and I don’t know what else.” 

Harry looked up to Draco and frowned. 

“Does this mean you don’t hate me?”

“No. You’re my boyfriend. Duh.”

And eight years later, when they got married, and Draco, instead of saying ‘I do’ said ‘duh’. And together, he and Harry looked into each other’s eyes and remembered that first kiss. 

Not many understood why they said ‘duh’ so much to each other but they soon realised it meant something but neither boy ever intended to tell them why. It was their thing.


End file.
